


A Simple Potato farmer.

by Patchesuwu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Potato farming - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Farmer Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fisrtfanfic, Fluff, Other, Potatoes, Sweet, cotagecore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchesuwu/pseuds/Patchesuwu
Summary: This is a fun short story of a potato farming Technoblade, grab a blanket and your favorite reading music and enjoy.
Kudos: 3





	A Simple Potato farmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feed back is always nice. Thanks.

The sun was rising it crept in to the window of the potato farmer. He was a wake but he wanted to sleep longer. When Techno had gotten up the first thing he’d done was read his todo list.  
1\. Till the field.  
2\. Buy more fertilizer.  
3\. Plant the new spuds.   
4\. Feed Carl.  
5\. Brush Carl’s main.  
6\. Walk Carl.  
7\. Relax  
He set the note book down on to his night stand. His mouth was dry. he walked to the bathroom and took a sip from the sink. He grabbed his tooth brush from the Medicean cabinet. He brushed his teeth and tusks that grew from his lower jaw. He noticed how his tusks didn’t feel as much as his other teeth. He didn’t like them all to much because they made it hard for him to talk. he was glad he lived alone, less conversations, less apologies, less questions about him. He spit out the tooth past and rises right after.  
He had pink hair that went down to his lower back, he never trusted anyone but himself to cut it. Techno grabbed the brush that was sitting on the sink. His hair was always tangled when he woke. Today he decided to braid it, because the work he planed on doing he didn’t want it to get muddy or tangled.  
The stares creaked as he walked down. He wanted to get them fixed a few years ago but didn’t know how to. The floor in the kitchen was cold and it sent chills up his back, nothing woke him up more than the cold wooden floors. He wanted to get slippers but the stores near by never had any.   
“Buying you was the best thing I’ve done in forever.” Techno said to the coffee machine that sat in the corner of the kitchen counter.   
He grabbed a mug, popped a K-cup in to the Keurig, pressed a few buttons and presto he had coffee! he liked to put honey in his coffee rather that sugar, a few scoops of French vanilla creamer, and a dash of milk. The sweet aroma of the coffee filled the kitchen. He used a straw to drink his coffee because his tusks got in the way of his cup, he’d end up spilling without them.  
He grabbed a peanut butter cookie from his cookie jar.   
“Who stole my cookie from the cookie jar?” He joked to himself, “I did.”  
Once he was done with his small breakfast he walked out to his tool shed and grabbed his trusty shovel. He’s had it for quite a few years, it sadly was staring to rust.  
He tilled his field buy hand this year because the cost to rent a tiller was to much for him. “Cheep” he could almost hear his dad say to him. He and his dad had a bumpy relation ship. He thought of Philza, his best friend, as more of a father figure than his actual dad.  
His shoulders and arms where soar from yesterdays work. Half the field done the other half not.   
He worked the shovel in to the ground scooping the dirt and flipping it. The newly tilled soil had weeds and rocks, techno hand picked out. He wiped the sweat from his brow, he smelt like the earth and his knees where muddy from working in the moist dirt.   
Carl had watched from his pin, Carl was a pampered horse his hair was long and black. Carl had three acres to roam around and yet he decided to watch Techno from a far.  
Techno herd foot steps approaching, when he looked up he saw his friend Philza!  
“Aw man, I wanted to scare you.” Philza said with a smile.   
“Yeah right,” techno said smirking “ like I’d let that happen.”   
“Already half way done?”   
“I’ve been working since sun rise.”  
“ I’d expect nothing less.”  
“You should grab a shovel and some gloves” Technoblade said tying to get Philza to work with him.  
“ I don’t think I will, my knee isn’t doing to well.”  
“What happed?” Techno asked worry dripped into his voice.  
“I fell asleep on it weird.” Philza said stretching.   
“Oh.” techno said as he went back to pulling weeds.  
“I could make you lunch though.” Philza said.  
“That would be nice. The door isn’t locked, walk right in.”   
Philza didn’t say bye, or maybe he did but techno wasn’t listening. Philza usually came by unannounced, every one near by came unannounced. It was a little weird when techno first move to the rural area. He used to live in the city. it took him a while to get used to the friendly and closely knit Comunity.  
He begun tilling the other row. When Philza came back to great him.  
“Lunch is ready.” A hand appeared in front of Techno, “come on you workaholic.”  
Techno’s eyes had to adjust to the dimly light house, the sun out side was almost blindingly bright today.   
Shit I forgot to put on sunscreen, Techno thought a little to late. He could feel the sun burn on the back of his neck.   
“Hear you go.“ Philza said while he handed Techno a plate with a turkey sandwich and a glass of lemonade.  
“Thanks.”   
They ate an talked. Philza was also tilling his land, he was going to grow corn and basil. Philza was able to afford the tilling machines. He was a lucky fella.   
“Well I better get going,” Techno said saddened that he’d have to leave, he could tell that Phil was also sad by the news, “ you know before the store closes.”  
“Yeah, I understand.” He said, “You know I could give you some fertilizer if you asked me.”  
“ I know, but it feels weird, like I’m stealing from you.”  
“But your not.” Philza said abruptly frustration written all over his face,” come on city boy, you can’t to do everything on your own.”  
Techno sighs “I want to be a big boy and buy it all by my self.”   
He hoped Philza would catch on to his joke. Phza rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, okay, I won’t force you to take the fertilizer.”  
“Great, thanks dad.”  
Philza barks out a laugh.   
“No, wait I didn’t mean it like that!” Techno said trying to correct his mistake, but Philza was already wheezing.

Techno locked the doors once Pilza left the house. He herd Philza yell “bye son!” From his black truck. Techno waves bye in response.

Techno listens to the radio on his way to the store, he drove a dusty, red truck. He thought of ridding Carl into town but how would he carry the bag of fertilizer back? It took techno a while to find his favorite fertilizer before he left the store.   
He began to work on his field as soon as he got home. Spilling the fertilizer of the dirt and mixing it in was easy, digging and pulling weeds was the hard part.  
He got a third of the way done before he decided that it was enough for to day.  
Carl had been watching the potato farmer patiently waiting to be noticed. He was waiting all day for his feed, to get his main brushed and He could also feel this shoe was too small.   
The potato farmer stood up and the horses brown eyes followed him inside the little two story house. Carl wondered back into his sable, he knew Technoblade would be coming soon.   
“Hey there buddy.” The pig-folk said looking up at the horse. Techno pet the long face of the tall creature.  
“Did you miss me?”   
Techno continued to pet the horse, letting his muscles relax, he felt his hart beat slowdown. “What’s this?” He fished a sugar cube from his pocket. Carl ate it happily.   
“Come here.” Techno said as he brought the horse to the empty feeder. “Wait for me okay?”  
He came back with a bag of feed. It was heavy and it took Tecnho a while to spill the whole bag in to the feeder. Carl munched away happily.  
Techno waited till the horse was done eating before he pulled a brush though the thick black main of the dark brown horse. Carl didn’t mind it was a daily thing.   
“You are such a good horse, Carl.” techno said beaming.   
The sun was setting over the land; the moon slowly crept up to the peak of the sky, when Techoblade was done walking his beautiful pet horse. He took Karl to the bar for safety.

Today was a good day. I got a lot done. Philza came over and we talked a bit. Techno wrote in his diary before storing it in his night stand.   
He lied down on the soft ness of his bed, pulling his blanket over his body and puffed up his pillow. Going to sleep was hard for techno, his body was tired yet his mind was awake. His thoughts coming and going some where fun like “rabbits can be service animals similar to dogs” some where of him and his dads arguments before he moved out, they cleared it up now but back then was a different story.   
Techno could feel his conscience slowly drifting away as he begun to sleep.

In his dream he was walking down a street filled with Puffy’s sheep he simply jumped up on them and stared to walk along there backs. He was going to the post office to deliver something, something important. Techno could feel the sheep below him start to move, he lost balance. Hundreds of hooves walked over him. He covers his face.

Technoblade woke up scared he got suffocated. He gasped for breath.   
“What the fuck was that??” He asked himself.   
He lied in his bead a wake and tired. He was fully awake now. He couldn’t do much.   
Techno hesitantly got out of bed and went down stares. If he was awake he might as well work.  
Tilling the dirt, pulling weeds, adding fertilizer and finally adding the cut spuds into the earth. He finished the Field feeling tired. When he got into his house he flopped onto his couch like a dead fish. He was really tired now, but his mind would not go to sleep.  
He could hear his 7:00 alarm going off in his room upstairs.  
“Huh, would you look at that” he mumble the words spilling out of his mouth slowly.


End file.
